


I Will Go Down With These Ships

by Just_A_Villain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, i worte this during class instead of learning oops, this is set before the Darach crap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Villain/pseuds/Just_A_Villain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first story on this account. This is un beta-d so any mistakes and errors are my own. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sterek: Getting Into My Head

Derek sucked in a sharp breath. He was leading he pack meeting. "So everyone is clear on what they are going to do to help track down the fairies?" he asked. He was answered with a chorus of various versions of the word 'Yes'. "No. You didn't even give me a job!" Stiles calls out over everyone elses responses. "That's because I want you to stay home. We don't know what these fairies are capable of." Derek says with a look of decisiveness. Stiles, instead of voicing his opinion like a normal human being, let out a huff and made his way to the door. 

Stiles made it all the way out to his beat up Jeep (which he loves) before Derek can catch up with him. "Stiles!" Derek yells. Stiles stops in his tracks and turns to face the Alpha. "I hate being treated like a fragile glass figure. If you drop me I won't break!" Stiles yelled at Derek, surprising Derek. "You never let me do anything!" What are you so afraid of?" Stiles continued. "Losing you!" Derek yelled back, causing Stiles to jump. "You-what?" Stiles asked, softening his voice. "I'm afraid of losing you." Derek repeated, this time in a whisper. Stiles took a deep breath before replying. "So you like me?" Stiles asks hesitantly. "Yes. I guess I do." Derek exhales deeply after finally speaking his true feelings. 

Stiles swallowed hard before taking a step toward Derek. He leaned in a placed a small kiss upon his lips. It only took a second before Derek began to kiss back. The two broke apart as a burst of cheering and clapping was heard from behind Derek's Camaro. "Finally!" Isaac yelled in relief. "I knew it would happen within the next two days! Pay up Lydia!" Allison yells, reaching her hand out. Lydia groans and puts a $10 bill in Allison's hand. "So happy for you guys!" Scott says, walking over and patting Derek on the back. "Wait a minute. You placed a bet on us getting together?" Stiles says angrily at Lydia and Allison. "Yup! And it was fun too." Lydia said with a smirk before motioning for everyone to go back inside, leaving Derek and Stiles alone again. "Note to self: Never create a pack of teenagers ever again." Derek said with a chuckle, before pulling Stiles in for another kiss.


	2. Deraac: This Is The Beat Of My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship for this chapter: Derek Hale/ Isaac Lahey

Isaac woke up shaking in fear. Tears were streaming down his face, pooling on his pillow. In his dreams, his father could still attack him. Derek rushed into Isaac'c bedroom. Without speaking he sat down next to Isaac on the bed, pulling him into his arms and pressing him against his chest. Derek began to rub his betas back, whispering softly "He can't hurt you now. He's gone." Isaac eventually fell asleep. Instead of leaving Isaac alone, Derek laid back on Isaac's bed, wrapping a protective arm around the sleeping teen. Derek was quickly lulled to sleep by the steadiness of Isaac's heart beat.

 

The next morning Isaac opened his eyes and saw an amazing sight. Derek was sleeping peacefully next to him. Isaac never got to see Derek sleep. Seeing him asleep now left Derek looking a little different. He seemed vulnerable and young, not the tough and hardened alpha he was used to. Isaac quickly studied Dereks entire sleeping form, committing what it looked like to memory, so he could sketch it later. Just as he was memorizing the final detail he heard Dereks heart rate speed up, indicating that he was awakening. Isaac quickly looked away as to not be caught staring longingly at Derek. Dereks eyes fluttered open and he did something rather out of character. Derek smiled brightly. This action only made Isaac more enthralled with Derek. "Why are you smiling? You never smile." Isaac said curiously. "I smile when I'm looking at something particularly beautiful." Derek said softly, his tone husky in a I-Just-woke-up sort of way. "What's so beautiful?" Isaac asked, his eyebrows furrowing. "You." Derek said, his smile growing. 

"Me? How am I even a little bit beautiful?" Isaac asked, flustered that Derek or anyone could think of him as beautiful. He was covered in ugly scars, that had not healed with the bite. "I think you are gorgeous. Your eyes, your hair, your body. Just all of it is perfect." Derek whispered, pulling Isaac closer to him. "What are you saying Derek?" Isaac said, even more confused than he was before. "I'm saying that to me, you are perfection, and I want to make you feel as loved as you deserve to be." Derek said before placing a gentle yet passionate kiss on Isaac's femininely shaped lips. Isaac immediately returned the kiss with an equal amount of passion. Isaac was the first to pull away. "So. How about breakfast?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment, they give me strength!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments keep me going!  
> -XOXO Rebecca


End file.
